


Questions

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny has an important question for Madame Vastra. </p>
<p>Subsequently, there is porn.</p>
<p>Written for the Golden Oldies Porn Battle; the original prompt was posted in Porn Battle XIV. The prompt is Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra, question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Best Beloved for posting these at the battle site.

Jenny is half watching her lover in a long mirror as Vastra combs her fingers through the human's hair, half basking in the comfort of her presence through her nightshirt as she leans back against the older woman, sitting on their bed. “Madame?” she begins, “why do you want people to answer important questions with one word?”

Vastra draws in a sharp breath, letting it out with a slow hiss. “Truth,” she says coyly, and laughs as Jenny swats at her amiably. “First, so that they consider what it is they wish to say before they begin to speak. Second, so that they cannot conceal their true desires or intents behind equivocation or lies. Third, so that they choose carefully, weighing every nuance and implication, every consequence of that word, giving the question the respect that it deserves with their answer.”

“So it's not just to look wise and mysterious to us inferior apes?” Jenny teases her, and Vastra's fingers catch in her hair as they share a laugh. Once they have calmed, Jenny meets the eyes of Vastra's reflection. “Vastra, my love,” she begins hesitantly, and Vastra deduces at once that the rest of the conversation has been nothing more than an opening gambit for this moment; she makes a mental note to congratulate her maid and her lover on her mastery of tactics. “Will you marry me?” she blurts out, and Vastra forgets everything else.

“Yes,” she says, and bends to kiss Jenny, their lips meeting hungrily. “Yes, yes,” she repeats, needlessly, joyously, the single word like the refrain of a joyous hymn. She slides the nightgown from Jenny's shoulders, planting hungry kisses on her breasts, still strange to her despite their long romance. Her tongue flicks down to taste Jenny's arousal, making her moan with joy. She stalks her way down her lover's—her fiance's body like a hunter, her talons leaving angry red scratches on Jenny's pink flesh. She dodges as Jenny kicks her pajamas to the ground and plants her mouth greedily between Jenny's legs. 

“Madame,” Jenny whispers reverently before opening Vastra's robe and joining her in what the humans call a 'sixty-nine.' (There is, of course, a similar class of slang featuring Silurian glyphs; Jenny is particularly fond of the 'zash.') Already thrumming with emotion, it does not take long before first one, then the other, brings her lover to orgasm. Jenny smiles and licks her lips as they disentangle. Vastra, of course, is soon up and moving—the excess heat she generates stimulates her metabolism, she always says, to which Jenny invariably replies that that isn't the only thing getting stimulated. She likes to take advantage and run through a series of exercises with her blade while Jenny recovers, which is usually arousing enough to get her ready for a second round, and then they are more than ready for a bath and bed. But she finds she can't think of any of that just now; can't think of anything, in fact, but the fact that Vastra has agreed to marry her, and she smiles with bliss.


End file.
